Currently, most of the liquid crystal display devices available in the market, e.g., mobile phones and flat-panel computers, have a touch function. For most of these liquid crystal display devices, the touch function and a display function are integrated into a panel, and this panel including both the touch function and the display function is called as a touch panel.
Usually, in the related art, the touch panel includes, from top to bottom, a glass cover plate, a polarizer, a color filter substrate and an array substrate (a liquid crystal layer is arranged between the color filter substrate and the array substrate). As shown in FIG. 1, a touch flexible printed circuit (TFPC) 2 is arranged at one end of an upper surface of the color filter substrate 1, black matrices 3 surround the color filter substrate 1 and a lower surface of the TFPC 2, and a reinforcing adhesive layer 4 is arranged on the TFPC 2. During the assembling, usually a liquid adhesive (a liquid optical adhesive) is coated onto the TFPC 2, and then the glass cover plate is adhered to the TFPC 2 through the liquid adhesive. The liquid adhesive is irradiated by a light-emitting diode (LED) lamp from a side of the adhered glass cover plate and the TFPC 2 (i.e. in a direction shown by a dotted arrow in FIG. 1), so as to cure the liquid adhesive and enable the liquid adhesive to be in a stable state.
However, the inventor finds that, when the liquid adhesive is irradiated and cured from the side, merely a portion of the liquid adhesive is irradiated, and thus the liquid adhesive cannot be cured completely. At this time, it is impossible for the liquid adhesive to be in the stable state to a full extent, and a part of the liquid adhesive may be left. As a result, the leakage of the liquid adhesive may occur, and the quality and appearance of the resultant liquid crystal display device may be adversely affected.